


Through The Swirly Portal

by ariaroze95



Series: The Spark Keepers [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, AlternativeUniverse, Family, Family Feels, Multi, Mystery, multiuniverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-25 04:23:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6180073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaroze95/pseuds/ariaroze95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennox just stared at the 4 kids before sighing, "So let me get this right, you 4 are from another universe where all the autobots are actually a franchise, & after stupidly going through a portal ended up in our world & now want our help to get you home?" he asked, said children momentarily glanced to each other</p><p>"Yep".</p><p> What happens when 4 siblings from our world end up in the transformers world, will they change the course of the war or doom us all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Swirly Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Okay hey guys, my name is Ariaroze95. Some of you might know me from fanfiction.net as li0ness95, this is my story of Transformers. Ratings may possibly go up through the story, depending on what I do. There are multiple chapters and if people like this enough will turn into a series, hopefully. any feedback is most welcoming, and due to be at uni and having two part time jobs up dates will be a little slow, so I apologise now.

CHAPTER 1: The portal

Lightning's POV:

"The next station we are about to arrive to is Basingstoke, please make sure you have all your belongings before departing, we hope you enjoyed your journey with SouthWest trains". The announcement had … well announced.

I looked up from my phone and saw out of the window the familiar town that I had spent most of my life in, can't believe it's already been a year…. Oh hi, I should introduce myself, right?  
The names Lightning. I know weird right? but its not my real name just a nickname however since most people call me Lightning we'll just stick with that for now.

I'm currently 19 years of age and turn 20 in about 6 months, I have shoulder length (Very dark) purple hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm probably, give or take,the average size you get for 19 years old and very tanned skin (No I haven't been abroad, you can blame the Portuguese side of my family for how tanned I am) and I live in England, Odiham. A small village slap bang in the middle of no- where. I'm also currently sporting dark skinny jeans, purple converses, a black vest top and a green scarf and my favourite black hoodie by my side. I literally see the station up ahead so I reach down to grab my bag and get ready to get off.

I've just had my first year at university and I'm now on my way home. It feels like forever, I mean I Skype my family every couple of days and seen them on day trips at the weekend but now it's the summer holidays so now I can just chill. I have three younger siblings, my 16 year old brother Oliver, and my two sisters Angel (13 years old) and Lily-Ann she's only 10. The fun thing is is that I finished a week early and they don't know, obviously my parents do since they came up yesterday and took most of my stuff back with them hence why I only have my backpack with me, but's its a surprise for the others

The train grew to a slow stop and I launched myself off the train as soon as it came to a stand still and then bolted towards the bus station, my bus home leaves in five minutes but luckily enough I caught it just before it left, catching my breath I slouched down into one of the empty seats, plugged in my headphones and started playing Steve Jablonsky the Transformers OST.

-About 30 minutes late-

Finally home, I thought as I approached my house. The house wasn't that big, it's a 3 bed-roomed house and so I share a room with my sisters but hey I have nowhere else to sleep so it's better than nothing. "I'm Backkkkkk!" I yelled as I entered. Not expecting anyone to actually greet me. It's an 11am on a Friday morning, the kids are all at school and my parents are both at work. Settling my bags down I went to greet my two dogs – Bailey and Tia, our border collies who are acting as if it has been forever since they last saw me. This is technically true.

Glancing at the clock I realised I got about 3 hours (give or take) before the middle two get home from school. (If any of you are wondering Angel is in year 9 while Oliver is in year 11, both important years.)  
I grinned deviously; I have enough time to watch the transformers 3.

Grabbing a can and some crisps I settled down and got ready to watch age of extinction. Don't get me wrong I love transformers but what is it with killing off all the good autobots, I mean they kill megatron god knows how many times yet he doesn't stay dead, kill one of the autobots and it's goodbye forever. I haven't seen the fourth movie yet but my friend did and spoiled the whole thing for me. So I'm gonna be nice and not say anything… Fragging producers. Excuse my language I've read so many fanfics I've ended up actually using cybertronian words instead of English.

The film was literally ending as the two middle children finally arrived home. I don't think Oliver was impressed that I was home, as I'm older then him I get more say in what happens around the house. Angel, oh bless her, she was so confused she didn't know what to do but she settled with hugging and saying she was glad to have me back.

As Oliver sulked off upstairs to do his homework, Angel went and got changed so she could come and pick up Lily-Ann with me. Angel is of average size with long, thick light brown hair and blue eyes. (Out of the whole family, I'm the only one with brown eyes -. -) she was wearing converses, denim shorts, a white vest and an opened up red checked shirt, as well as wearing the red autobot bracelet I got her (I also got a blue one for Lily-Ann) when I went to comic-con back in May

It was only a short walk to the junior school my baby sister went to and we arrived just as she was walking outside. As soon as she saw me she screamed and launched herself into my arms. I think the girls next to her might now be deaf, oh well. I squeezed back just as tightly but then realised that as I tried to put her down that she wouldn't let go "Baby" I said "If you want to go home your gonna need to let go, your aft is too heavy for me to carry". Lily-Ann has long hair like Angel however hers is much more blonde and very thin, a bit like Rapunzel but her hair ends down the middle of her back.

Angel giggled at that as a pouting Lily-Ann reluctantly let go, she then grabbed my hand and started heading in the direction of our house, telling me all about how her day went. Man it's good to be home…

Normal POV:

It was nearing nine o'clock in the evening and the four children (including Lightning) where curled up together on the sofa having a transformers marathon. If you haven't already noticed but this family has a certain love for transformers. It started off with their father watching the original series, then showing his oldest daughter who then showed it to her younger siblings and all have been hooked ever since. The parents were still at work unfortunately, as they own the business there are points (especially the weekend) where they don't come home in the evening, so it being just the four children is quite normal now.

Lightning smiled warmly as she watched the two young girl's converse; talking about that if they were in the transformers universe what would they do first. Lily (CBA to write lily-Ann every time) said the first thing she would do is to 'glomp' Bumblebee and never let go, Lightning snorted as she heard Angel say she would team up with the terror twins Sideswipe and Sunstreaker and see how many times she can prank an autobot in a day or how many times she can make prowl glitch in a day or she would hang out with Jazz, because the Silver lieutenant was her favourite autobot. "What about you light?" asked Angel as she turned to her older sister?

Light pondered for a bit before answering "Honestly I don't know, I think all the autobots are awesome and personally I would like to hang out with Optimus Prime but before I did any of that I would find Simmons and punch him for what he did to Bumblebee back at Hoover dam" she replied with, her mind already getting angry just from thinking about what happened in the first film.

"Oh please knowing you, you would punch him then slowly torture him while threatening his manhood at the same time" said Oliver as he looked away from the film and towards his siblings. The three youngest all new that Lightning is very protective of her family and is very pro-peace, but piss her off and she's a force to be reckoned with, the last guy who tried to bully Oliver ended up in hospital for a couple of weeks with a newly rearranged face.

Oliver is only 16 but already reaches up to Lightning's height making him quite lanky, he's not the smartest as he prefers to act more instead of using his brain. Sure he could of beat up that guy from before but finds it funny when guys get scared of his older sister, she can be intimidating when she wants to be. Oliver also has short brown hair and again blue eyes like the rest of the family. (Apart from lightning who has brown eyes)

"Please little brother, if only you could see what was going through my mind, is puts dear old meg-a-ton to shame" replied Lightening using the nickname the kids used for Megatron, as she grabbed some more chocolate from the table. The two younger girls started to laugh at the nickname Light used however all of a sudden the lights started flickering on and off, then finally turning off along with all the other electronics on the house.

Lily started to panic and latched herself onto Angel, who was sitting next to her. Angel then started rubbing her back in small circles hoping to keep her calm. "Shit" said Oliver as he bumped into the coffee table and hit his foot. "Ok calm down" said light as she felt her way into the kitchen to find the draws with the torches in it. "I bet you Ratchet ran into another power line" yelled Lightning from the kitchen.

Lily-Ann started laughing at that point feeling a little better knowing she's surrounded by her older siblings. Lightning approached the others now with four torches. One for each of them and as she approached Oliver she whacked him around the back of the head before handing over the torch too him.

"OUCH!" Oliver exclaimed holding the back of his head "What was that for?" he asked as he glared at her. "For swearing in front of Lily" she retorted back, along with her own glare.

"Glitch" he mumbled as he sat down sulking.

"Hey guys, what that lights outside?" asked Angel as she pointed to the window facing the front of the house. Whatever it was it was illuminating the whole lounge so much to the point the kids didn't actually need to turn on their torches. "Wait here" said Oliver as he headed towards the door "Oliver…" started Lightning "Trust me" said Oliver as he looked over to Light "I'm just gonna check it out, I won't do anything I promise" he said as he continued out the door.

Lightning sighed; she knew she couldn't argue with her brother when he likes this.

After a few minutes "Guys! Your gonna wanna see this" Oliver Hollered from outside. Lightning looked oddly at her sisters before shrugging her shoulders and seeing what he wanted "This better be good bro" said Angel as they also went outside.

"Oh my primus" gasped Lightning. In front of her was Oliver standing next to a giant portal, an odd mixture of blue and green swirling inside it. "It looks like the ground bridge from transformers prime" she said. Angel was still rooted to the spot while Lily hid behind Light. "Is it safe?" whispered Lily, looking up to her oldest sister, expecting her big sis to know cos she always seems to know everything.

"Only one way to find out" said Oliver as he headed towards the portal. "Oh hell no" said Lightninig as she grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him back. "You are not going in there period" she said placing her hands on her hips, showing her brother she meant business. "Why not" he countered with, this was totally not fair.

"WHY? Because little brother we have no idea what the side effects are if you go through, we don't know if it is autobot or dececpticon and we don't know where you could end up" Lightning said her patience running thin as she started to rub her temples.

"Well then what do you suggest" he said, as he was nearing boiling point. This could be an adventure of a life time and his sister is trying to ruin it.

After a long pregnant pause, Lightning sighed "I'll go" she said "WHAT!" screamed Angel. "I'm the only one with a passport as well as having her own money to afford to get back if I end up in another country, you lot aren't old enough to be on your own yet" Lightning replied with as she headed back indoors.

Once inside Lightning grabbed spare bag and started shoving some clothes into it, along with some food, her laptop and phone and chargers, money, her passport and extra pieces she thinks she might need.

"I call you once I'm through but if you don't hear from me in the next ten minutes do not come after me under any circumstances" she said, aiming the last bit at her brother. Who put his hands in a surrender "whatever you say sis" he said.

Lightning gave a quick hug to Lily and Angel, before giving a quick nod to her brother before walking thorugh the portal.

Once she went through, she groaned and held her stomach "Oh man, Jack and Miko weren't joking when they said they were gonna be sick" she said to herself as she let the moment pass. Finally feeling good enough she straightened up and looked around her surroundings.

She looked like she was in some sort of city, but the area she was in looked like a war ground. "This places looks familiar, but where" she said out aloud as she started exploring. "Dude this place looks like a war zone" said a voice from behind her.

Oh please no lightning thought as she turned around, just in time to see her siblings come out of the portal "What did I say? I said ten minutes, can't you wait that long? What is wrong with you?" she said as she started powerwalking back towards her family "You BAKAS!" she said as she conked Oliver over the head.

~~Flashback~~

"Man she's taking too long" Oliver said as he paced in front of the portal "It hasn't been five minutes yet Oliver, Just wait" said Angel as she sat on the cold ground with Lily. "I'm going after her" He said "What?!" said Angel as she ran to try and stop Oliver going through "We told Light we would wait" she said trying to change his mind "God dammit Angel this could be the adventure of a life time and you and Lily have me and Light to protect you, nothing will go wrong, I promise" he said

"I don't know" Angel trailed off "Come on. You might get to meet Jazz and Bumblebee" he said

"I'm in" said Lily, he knew she was on board as soon as she heard Bee's name

Angel looked over to Lily; who started giving her the puppy dog eyes look despite being second youngest she seemed to be more mature then her brother at times. Giving in she let out a sigh. "Fine, but if we get into trouble with Light the blame is going to you" she said as she pointed towards Oliver "Yeah lets go" he said as he ran through the portal with his sisters following closely behind.

~~ Flashback over~~

"I'm stuck with a bunch of morons" said Lightning as she shook her head at her siblings. Suddenly she turned her head and stared in shock the portal was gone "Scrap" she cursed under her breath.

"So what now?" asked Lily, who was rubbing the side of her arms? It seemed like it was early hours of the morning of wherever ever they were and it was still a bit chilly and thus the youngest child was starting to get cold.

"First" Light said as she started rummaging through her bag "Is that your gonna put your jacket on before you get a cold" as she held out the small blue jacket. "But how did you…?" asked Angel.

"I know my own siblings way to well, I know you wouldn't be able to resist" Lightning chuckled as she passed two more jackets over to Oliver and Angel. "It's an adventure of a life time right?" she said as she winked over to Lily, who giggled at Light's antics.

After a couple of hours later after wondering around, Light had been able to book a room at a hotel a little away from the warzone and so after dumping some of their stuff there they decided to look around abit.

Light was the most curious of the four, but she was mostly getting frustrated, she recognised the area but couldn't work out from where. I know this place but where

"Why don't we ask someone?" asked Lily as she was holding onto Light's hand. The three older siblings stopped and face palmed "Of course, why didn't we think of that" said Angel.

Looking up ahead Lightning saw a man in army uniform. "Hold on" she said and quickly dashed after the officer, the others following shortly after "Hey, excuse me sir" she said as she caught up with the officer. The man stopped and turned around, he was about half a head taller than Light herself, he had short brown hair, brown eyes and wore a small name tag saying 'Lennox' on his right side, not that Light noticed it.

"Can I help you mam?" he asked "Um, yes. Can you tell me where I am and what the date is please" Light asked in a polite manner "Should I ask why you need to know?" he replied back, cocking one eyebrow up, something wasn't right with this girl he thought immediately, noticing as well that her accent isn't from around here, his point was proven true when he saw three younger children pause behind Light, all of them look like their wearing some sort of pyjamas, the youngest child looked like she was wearing a dark pink onesie, uggs and a blue hoody. The other young girl was also in uggs but had long trousers, a vest top and a hoody. The young lad was wearing trackies and a hoodie while the oldest he was probably guessing, the one who he was talking to had a pair of sneakers on, a pair of shorts and black t-shirt on.

"Please sir, I would just like to know" she said getting desperate, she couldn't think of a lie on the spot, plus she's a terrible liar sometimes.

"Fine, it's Sunday 14th May 2007 in Mission city, America, the day after the terrorist attack. Happy?" he asked. He saw Lightning's eyes widen slightly before she said anything then said "Thank you very much sir" before she turned grabbed the hands of the two girls before dragging them away with the young lad in tow. However he swore she mumbled "Terrorist attack my aft" before leaving

However before they were fully out of sight, Lennox noticed that the young purple haired girl he just talked too had a tattoo on her left shoulder in purple, guessing her favourite colour is purple, but looked and saw it was in the shape of a face, along with noticing the bracelets the girls were wearing also had the same symbol on it, making nothing of it he continued walking on, wondering where he saw that symbol before.

-back with the Jones kids—

"Lights what is going on?" asked Lily in a small voice. She knew something wasn't right with how her sister was acting. It's like she's gone into OPBS mode (Over protective big sister mode) "We're not in another country" whispered Light, her eyes still facing the front "We've travelled to another dimension, to be more precise the transformers universe with no way of contacting home or with how to get back" she paused for a sec "Plus we're all in our pyjamas, we must look like a right dappy bunch" she chuckled trying to light the tension.

"WHAT!" screamed the other three. Oliver and Lily because what they heard was a dream come true while Angel screamed because she was in her pyjamas. "Well lets get some new clothes then" Lightning said as she pulled out her credit card and headed towards the closest clothes shop..


	2. Mystery Girl & Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Short? Lightning and the children discover something mind blowing and we see a little of the autobots ;)

Chapter 2: Mystery Girl and sandwiches

Normal POV:

'Well that went well' thought Lightning as they exited the clothes store, despite the fact they were in an another world where theoretically they don't exist her credit card was still accepted. She stared at her three younger siblings as they admired their new wardrobe.

Lily-Ann, instead of her pink onesie, was now sporting Pink skinny jeans, a pair of silver flats, a long-sleeved black and white stripped shirt, her blue autobot bracelt and a pink headband with a green flower in it. Angel now wore dark ripped skinny jeans, a black shirt with army printed across the front, black army styled boots, a camouflage jacket and her red autobot bracelet. Oliver simple wore Jeans, a plain grey hoodie with a white shirt underneath and blue trainers. While Lightning decided on black skinny jeans, a pair of white/grey converses, a long black vest and a baggy grey, hanging off one shoulder shirt (thats transparent enough you can still see her tattoo) and a grey beanie. She forgot how much she loved wearing beanies.

'Think Light, think Light. You've just been transported to the Transformers world, with no way of getting back. We either wonder round trying to work out what happened or we get some help. Our safest bet is to be with the autobots, that way I know the others would be safe but how to get their attention. Think, what did other fanfiction writers do sometimes.' Pondered Light as she tried to come up with plan of action.

"Hey Olly, Do you think Lights been a bit too quiet?" Angel Whispered over to Oliver as she looked over to lightning "She hasn't said much since we got here, and she's a bigger transfan than us. I was expecting her to start screaming and all that about the autobots" she said. "I know" He whispered back "Whenever she's this quiet it means we need to start running as fast as possible in the other direction" he said pointing behind them. It was a known fact that when Lightning was this quiet it means she's thinking and this normally involved something going very wrong. The two middle children slowly turned around as silently as possible and started to sneak away, however they hadn't realised that a certain purple-head had over heard them, lifting both her arms Light conked the middle two over the heads. "Baka's, Do you wanna get out of this mess or what?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips, staring down at the two kids, Angel had crouched down while clutching her head while Oliver was sprawled out on the floor near unconsciousness, his right leg twitching in mid air. Lily just watched, slightly amused by her odd little family.

"Lightninggggggg" lily said extending the 'ing'. "I'm hungry, can we get something to eat please" said Lily as she looked upto her big sister. "Alright, alright" said Lightning "We'll get some food and then head back to the hotel, I think I found a way to contact the autobots without causing too much of commotion". "Hmm, seems like she's taking this rather calmly" stated Angel to Oliver "Yeah and..." he started but was interrupted by Lightning "And then I can finally get my hands on Simmons, I have so many plans I don't know which one to start with" Lightning started to mutter something about torture devices and Simmons, while cackling madly and a black aura surrounding her. The younger three sweat-dropped anime styled. 'THIS IS WHAT SHE IS CONCERNED WITH?!' They all thought. But everyone was brought out of their thoughts when they heard a loud growl, and three pair of eyes looked towards the youngest stomach, while said youngest chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. Lightning let out a quick breath of air and replied "Yosh lets get some food then".

\- With Lennox and the autobots- (still Normal POV)

Lennox stared up in awe at the five giant beings that were currently engaged in a conversation with the U.S. secretary of defense John Keller, well Optimus was doing the talking, Ratchet was with Bumblebee repairing his legs and a newly repaired Jazz, turns out despite the fact he was ripped in half his sparked remained in tack but it was just his body that needed fixing. And Ratchet being the brilliant medic he was was able to fully repair him now if only Bumblebee could stop fidgeting he might be able to finish. Ironhide was leaning against the wall the left side of Optimus, fiddling with his cannons, but secretly he was paying more attention to what Prime and the humans were talking about.

Lennox couldn't believe it, after everything that has happened is now finally sinking in, The base attack, the attack of a giant robotic scorpion - who is still loose, he mad a mental note to tell one of the bots about that still - the whole cube fiasco and the mission city attack. However his mind kept coming back to that purple-haired girl and those three kids, just who were they. "Yo, cap what's up" said a familiar voice, turning round he saw it was Sergeant Epps. One of the members of his team. "Nothing much" he shrugged "Just thinking". "I know right, this is some messed up shit" Epps replied as he leaned over the railing next to Lennox. "Life ain't ever gonna be the same after this" he commented as he nodded his head towards the five autobots. "Yeah" Lennox sighed as he looked towards Ironhide, Suddenly something caught his attention. "Oi! cap. you alright?" asked Epps as he watched his friend run to the other end of the platform towards Ironhide.

"Hey" Lennox yelled a bit loudly then normal to Ironhide "You're Ironhide right?" he asked, said being looked down towards the human despite the fact he was on a platform it only came up to mid chasis. "Yes, human that is correct, now what do you want?" he asked in a gruff manner. By this point the other autobots had finished what they were doing and were curiously looking over to the pair. "I want to ask you about that" said Will as he pointed to a symbol on Ironhide's right arm. "This?" Ironhide asked confused "Yeah what is it?"

"The war was divided into two factions, autobots, who fight for the freedom of all sentient life and the decepticons. Who believe that they alone are the rightful rulers of other worlds." Started Optimus "This is the symbol of the autobots. Pretty much all autobots wore this symbol including some of our other allies who are not cybertonian" he finished. "Ok" Said Will as he took in this new information "So apart from everyone who is currently at this hideout, as it was only place big enough to hide you on short notice, do you have any other allies, I mean like human allies?" he asked. "Captain, what is this all about?" asked Keller as he joined in on this conversation, slightly curious as to what was going on. By this point everyone was listening in. "Negative, the only allies we have so far that are humans are the ones here". Optimus replied.

"You sure?" Will persisted, "Yes I'm sure" Optimus once again replied, confused as to why the human was still asking. "Captain, what is wrong?" asked Keller, something wasn't right. Lennox sighed "Back when I was in mission city earlier, after the attack, looking around for anyone who might need some help. This girl came up to me, well she was more in her late teen early twenties give or take. But something wasn't right about her. Her accent was definitely not from around her, she had no idea where she was or what the day or year was, she was wearing what I'm guessing were pyjamas and then three other kids turned up behind her" "So?" asked Epps, slightly confused as to how this was involving the autobots or anything that was going on "So, thinking nothing of it I told her the day and year and where she was, her eyes had widened in recognition, after that she left. But what caught my attention was this tattoo she had, the two younger children, both girls also had the same thing as a bracelet." "So please do tell what was so important about this girl then" sneered Simmons, finally making himself known. He still wasn't happy with the whole situation and knew that thanks to this Sector 7 was gonna be shut down soon, so figured why not make life hard for them before they go their separate ways.

"What was so important is that this girl had a tattoo with the autobot symbol on her left arm. That is what was so important" growled Lennox as he got up in Simmons face, Man this guy was really pissing him off. "Captain are you sure about this?" Asked Optimus as he looked towards said human. "Sure as can be, I thought it was a bit of an odd tattoo of a face but then I saw the same symbol on 'Hide"

"Wait 'Hide" said autobot asked curiously.

"Yeah your new nickname, Ironhide is too long to say everytime so I'm shortening it" Will said in a casual manner and waving his hand haphazardly while giving Simmons the glare.

"Why, I outta...", Hide started but Prime interrupted, "Ironhide calm down, If this is true then Captain then we need to find this human as soon as possible, The decepticons are still out there and anyone who could be seen as our ally is in grave danger" Optimus said as he placed his arm on Ironhide's shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"However there was another thing that has me confused?" Lennox piped up "It was her use of terminology" "What do you mean" asked ratchet, curious about this young human. "Well after I told her the wreckage site and everything was due to a terrorist attack, as she walked away she said and I quote 'Terrorist attack my aft', I think she was meant to say arse I'm not to sure" as he started to mumble to himself about it, then he looked up to see five pair of optics staring at him "What" he asks, his voice wavering a bit "Are you positive" asked Ratchet

"Yes"

"Aft is Cybertonian terminology, in human terms it means arse" explained Ratchet.

"Woah, woah, woah. Soo let me get this right, we have some chick wondering around mission city with an autobot tattoo and is speaking Cybertronian langauge. Should we all not be concerned about what would happen to her if she is caught by the decepticons. By the sounds of it she knows about you guys." Epps said, finally getting his head round what was going on "And not only that but she is with three other kids as well" he pointed out. Everyone stilled for a moment before Keller barked an order at Simmons "Simmons, get your men searching for this girl now, we need to know where she is and who she is and whether or not she's a threat" After that all the humans got into action, going to various computer stations or contacting other members to pass out the news.

"Prime, what should we do. If the decepticons get their hands on this girl..." started Ratchet "We remain here, the humans know what they're doing this time" Optimus replied "Now I advise we all get some recharge it has been a long journey for all of us". Bumblebee and Jazz grumbled a bit before walking off, followed shortly by Ironhide and Ratchet, Optimus on the other hand made his way to Lennox.

"Captain" Will turned towards Optimus when he heard his name "What's up big guy?" Optimus smiled in amusement at the nickname and crouched down so he was more Will's height "I want to thank you personally for what you and your men have done for me and comrades so far, you helped us win a battle that we feared we were going to lose for sure" "Don't worry about it, I was just doing my duty as a soldier, to protect those we care most about" Lennox smiled he looked at Optimus, still having to tilt his neck up in order to see his face. "Again thank you captain, Now me and my comrades must get some recharge otherwise Ratchet is going to start pulling out wrenches".

Lennox stared in confusion "Wrenches?"

Optimus chuckled "There is a reason why he is called Ratchet the hatchet"

CLANG!

Optimus groaned while clutching his helm which was now sporting a wrench sized dent in it, "Was that necessary?" he asked as he turned to face his CMO, who was looking rather smug "I resent that name, now if you don't get your aft to recharge within the next klik I'm gonna pull medical rank on you for a whole deca-cycle" he threatened "You wouldn't" said Optimus "Try me, or do you want a reminder of what happened last time I pulled rank on you" replied Ratchet, wrench in hand ready. Prime's Optics widened for a second "Well captain it was nice talking to you but I must be off" Optimus said rather quickly as he sped past Ratchet towards the others. Lennox watched in amusement the almighty Optimus Prime scared of his own CMO, but with that attitude and giant sized wrench in his hand he wasn't surprised. "Tch, he never learns" muttered Ratchet as he turned around and followed Optimus.

'Well things are definitely not gonna get boring with them around then hey' thought Lennox as he turned to Keller to discuss about this mystery girl, who is she and how does she know the autobots.

\- Back to the kids-

"Achooo!" sneezed Lightning as she rubbed her nose "You alright sis?" asked Oliver as he continued eating his sandwich. They had found a subway shop nearby, Lily and Angel were so hungry they were practically drooling on the windows. "Hmmm, someone must be talking about me" said Lightning as she took a swig from her water. "Please who would wanna talk about you" Laughed Oliver not noticing his sister reach over and press a pressure point in his neck "What was that?" She chuckled evily "n-n-nothing" stammered Oliver "That's what I thought" She said letting go while Oliver took a deep breath of air. "Glitch" he mumbled going back to eat his sandwich. It was the afternoon now, round 2 maybe 3ish and kids were heading back towards the hotel.

"Oh look a shortcut" exclaimed Lily as she ran through the alley. "Lily wait!" yelled the other three as the ran after her "Lily-Ann Jones! Stop!" Lily halted running and turned to stare at her oldest sibling "What?" she asked innocently, tilting her head to the right in confusion. While Oliver and Angel caught their breath Lightning crouched down "One, do not run off on your own, especially in a world like this one, secondly haven't you watched enough teenage mutant ninja turtles to know that going down an alley is a bad idea?" she asked "Oh yeah, whoops my bad" said Lily chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head. Lightning sighed and was about to say something when

*CRASH*

The silver trashcan a few meters in front of them fell over, and the scuttling of feet moving could be heard. "What was that" asked Lily as she ran in the opposite direction and hid behind Angel. Oliver swung a pocketknife out a quietly went over to the bins. However Light stopped him, pulled him back and clamped a hand over his mouth before he could protest "Listen" she said and as they all hushed down they heard a sort of whimper. Oliver stared wide eyed getting the message and so Light removed her hand and slowly made her way over to the bins. Oliver put his knife away and went back towards the other two who had yet to move. Light slowly made her way to the bins, trying to make as little noise as possible hoping not to scare whatever was there away. 'It must of got scared when it heard us shout' she thought.

Oliver was still with the girls slightly agitated and worried mostly about Light. 'What if it's a trap, worse what if it's a child one that got caught up in the battle. What would we do with it?' He thought.

"Holy Cow" Exclaimed Lightning as she put her hand in front of her mouth in shock "What is it? Is it a kid? Is it hurt?" Oliver started bombarding her with questions. "I'm...well...It's not a..." Lightning stuttered still in shock.

"Well what" He demanded getting frustrated with his sister

"It's...It's..a...s..sparkling"


	3. Sparklings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been so busy with work and assignments I have had barely any free time however I'm done with my second year meaning I have a lot of free time to update more. Hope you enjoy :)

Chapter 3: Sparklings

Normal POV:

"What?!" They yelled,

"SSHHHH!" Whispered Lightning as she watched said sparkling try and hide itself further into the shadows trying to just disappear.

"We need to kill it" exclaimed Oliver "it's probably one of those ones made earlier when Sam slammed the cube on the floor during that fight" he took a couple of steps towards Light.

"Come any closer and I'll cut off your manhood and send you to Unicron himself" hissed Lightning, not even bothering to look in her brothers direction.

"What?" He hissed back "damn it Light you saw how those things reacted earlier" not moving from his current spot.

Light sighed "of course I do but for heavens sake use you brain for once bro" she said "what would you do if you had woken surrounded by giant fleshings with no idea what's going on?" She asked him. Oliver pondered for a minute before his shoulders slumped in defeat

"I would have done the same thing" he replied. Light smiled as she saw her brother understand.

"So what does it look like?" asked Angel as her and Lily approached slowly.

"Don't move" commanded Light as she held her out towards her sisters, she turned back to the sparkling. "She is seriously freaked out right now" she said.

"It's a girl?" Asked Lily "how do you know?"

"One she is a femme, well the cybertronian term anyway plus her frame gives it away really" said Light. She slowly crouched down near the sparkling "shh shh don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" whispered lightning as she held her hands up in surrender, her siblings didn't move as they watched their older sister try and approach the sparkling. The sparkling was very small, roughly coming up to Lightnings knees in height. Her frame was white in majority with a few speckles of black and silver dotted around. _'_ _She was probably that Xbox that got turned by the all spark'_ though Lightning as quickly went through in her mind exactly what technology was turned during the battle. Said femme looked up curiously at Lightning, however the fear still showed in her optics. "Huh, you've got purple optics" mused Lightning as she noticed the little ones optic colour.

"What does that mean?" Asked Angel

"It means she's neither an autobot or a decepticon" Lighting answered back, as this happened said sparkling held her servo towards her optics. "Do you understand me?" Asked Lightning as she watched the sparkling, which nodded it's head in a yes motion.

"How on earth does it know English?" Asked Oliver, who was now confused.

"Tch, they are practically super computers Oliver, remember it's probably in the programming to download the surrounding language so she could understand what was going on" replied Angel

"Know it all" grumbled Oliver as he crossed his arms, Lighting started talking to the sparkling again before Angel could retort back.

"Don't worry" Lightning said "we're the good guys, see this" she said as she pointed to her arm with the tattoo on it "it means we're with the autobots", the sparkling seemed to understand

"bots?" she replied with curious Lightning chuckled

"yeah bots they are the good guys, remember the fight with the really big Giants earlier?" lightning asked as she held her arms out in emphasis, the sparkling again nodded "well the ones with blue optics are the autobots the good guys but the ones with red are bad guys they are meanies" Lightning explained. The sparkling made a face when Lightning mentioned the decepticons

"me no like meanies" replied the sparkling.

Lightning laughed "not a lot of people do Hun, pssst, Oliver pass me my spare phone from my bag" Light said as she held her right arm out to her brother, said brother reached into her bag and grabbed Light's Samsung before handing it to her

"what are you doing now" he asked

"well" Light explained "I read a few fictions on where some people had a sparkling and gave it batteries, this little one hasn't had any energon which in itself is dangerous for any Cybertronian so I thought why not give it a shot". Oliver just shrugged his shoulders

"fair enough" he replied back.

"Here" light said as she handed the battery towards the sparkling, who timidly reached out and grabbed the battery before slowly munching on it, "better?" Asked Lightning. The sparkling nodded as it gobbled down the rest of the battery.

"So now what?" Asked Angel and no sooner had she asked, there was lots of shouting and laughing coming from the entrance of the alley as a big group of teenagers walking past, unfortunately at the sight of the teens the sparkling freaked out and launched herself into Lightnings arms.

"Ooff" exclaimed Lightning as she lost her balance and fell backwards onto her bum, looking down at the sparkling which had started whimpering in her lap. "First is that we're gonna get this sparkling to the autobots" said Light as she started rubbing small circles on the Sparkling's back, "Oliver and Angel head back to the hotel, grab our bags and check out and come meet me and lily-Ann back here, I can't go anywhere with the sparkling like this and I doubt she's gonna let go anytime soon" she said as put her arms out to her side and saw the sparkling still latching itself tightly into Lights chest.

"Gotcha" nodded Oliver as him and Angel ran back to the hotel, Lily turned to Light and slowly walked towards her.

"Can I say hi?" She asked as she crouched down next to light, light smiled and nodded,

"Psst" she said as she nudged the top of the Sparklings head with her own, said sparkling looked up curiously "this is Lily-Ann" said Lightning as she pointed to said person. "She's my youngest sister" she explained,

"Li-ly?" Asked the sparkling as she pointed to Lily. Lily smiled at the sparkling trying to pronounce her name

"yes, Lily" she said as she pointed to herself the sparkling looked over to lightning and pointed to her,

"I'm Lightning" Light said as she pointed to herself

"Light" chirped the sparkling in delight

"haha yes Lily and light" said Lighting as she smiled at the happy sparkling. The sparkling then pointed to its self and chirped curiously "oh of course, you need a name as well, don't you" exclaimed Lighting as she realised they had yet to give the sparkling a name, they couldn't keep calling it sparkling could they.

"Hmmm…." Said Lily as she sat down next to Light, placed her right arm under her chin and started to think "what about snowy? Cos she is mostly white" asked Lily after thinking for a few minutes, the sparkling made a face at the name.

"Haha, I don't think she likes it" said Lightning as she watched her sister come up with names and the Sparklings reaction to them. "Ohh ok spotty then?" The sparkling shook it's head. "Umm…gears no no silver no wait even better shadow" said Lily as she started to come up with even more names, the sparkling crossed her arms and chirped angrily at Lily. Lightning laughed at her sister and the Sparklings antics

"you are a fussy one aren't you" enquires Lightning as she looked at the sparkling, who just looked back at her with an almost innocent looking face. It had been a few minutes of silence as the two sisters tried to come up with names, a whole lot harder then it looks, Lily-Ann, who has the attention span of a ten year old was starting to get bored. She stood up and kicked a can over watching it as it made a clang sound that echoed throughout the alley. She grinned as she started getting an idea.

"HELLOOO~~~~" shouted Lily-Ann, pulling Lightning out of her thoughts as she turned to her baby sis,

"What are you doing?" She asked, slightly afraid of the answer she might get back hoping it wasn't that her sister was bored.

"I'm bored~" Lily replied dramatically collapsing to the floor, _'Scrap'_ thought Lightning, "I kicked a can over and it made a really loud noise, did you know this alley makes for some really good echoes" Lily explained casually. The sparkling tilted it's head in confusion

"e-cho?" It asked.

"Yeah, echo" explained Lily "just say something really loud and listen" Lily took in a gulp of air before shouting "ECHO!" Off the top of her voice and within a few seconds you could here the air responding back with 'echo'. The sparkling laughed

"I try I try" she exclaimed as she threw her hands in the air. The sparkling repeated what Lily did and then yelled echo as well giggling in delight as she heard the echo. "Yay echo" she giggled as she clasped her servos together. Light watched the sparkling in amusement as it kept saying echo over and over again,

"Echo" she mumbled, then started to smile "I got it" she said,

"Got what?" Asked Lily as she and the sparkling turned to Light.

"Her name" Lighting said as looked to the sparkling in her lap "How about we call you echo?" She asked. The sparkling looked down as she thought about it before looking back up and chirping happily, she then pointed to herself

"Echo"

Light smiled as she nudged her head against the sparkling, now dubbed Echo "yes, little one, echo" she whispered. Lily-Ann smiled as she watched the interaction going on between Echo and Lightning.

"I still think we should call her snowy" she said saying in a half joking matter. The other two looked at her before laughing.

   #######

"I think that receptionist didn't like us" said Angel as they headed back down the alley towards their other siblings whilst holding all their gear.

"Oh? What gave it away sis?" Asked Oliver sarcastically "Was it when she gave us that cold glare when we told her we were checking out early or when she started screaming at us to never return as we ran when we realised we had no money to pay her for the room?". However before Angel replied they heard Laughter coming from up ahead. _'_ _I guess they managed to cheer up the Sparkling then'_  thought Angel. Oliver glanced over to his sister before shrugging his shoulders and making his way down the alley, Angel following behind. "Yo, we got our stuff" said Oliver as he dumped his bags down on the floor,

Angel did the same before asking "what's going on?"

"Guys" Lightning started, she picked up Echo from underneath her armpits and held her up "meet Echo", Echo giggled as she waved her right arm.

"So you named her?" Asked Oliver as he walked towards them

"yep" lightning said "Shoulda seen some of the stuff Lily came up with though" she giggled as she thought about what happened earlier.

"Ok, we got our stuff now where?" Asked Angel. "It's gonna start getting dark soon" she said.

"Well earlier when we were getting some clothes I also got a map of the area, if we go East of here we should come up to some old warehouses not being used, perfect place to hid a sparkling and to meet up with the autobots" Lightning explained

"okay…" Said Angel as she thought over this plan "how are we gonna get in contact with the autobots then?" She asked.

"Tell me sis" grinned Lightning as she looked over at Angel "how good are your hacking skills?"

Angels face lit up at the challenge her sister seemed to be giving her "if we can find out where they are should be a piece of cake" she responded with.

"Hoover dam" said Oliver, four pair of eyes turned to him "Think about it, where is the closest place to hide 4 autobots that is big enough to accommodate someone the size of Optimus straight after the Mission city attack" he finished explaining.

Angel turned to Light and pointed to her older brother "did Oliver just say something smart" she asked still struggling to believe what she heard

"hey!" Said Oliver from behind her, clearly irritated. Lily and Echo laughed at what was going on.

"Right, let's get going then before it gets too dark" said Lightning as she got up off the ground while still holding Echo and approached one of the backpacks that they had. "Ok Echo, I need you to get in the bag Hun" she said as she crouched down "don't worry it's not for long, it's just so we can get through the city without attracting any unwanted attention" she reassured the sparkling. Echo looked at her for a brief moment before getting in the bag "Atta girl" praised Lightning as she picked up said backpack and slung it on her shoulders. "Let's go then" she said as she got out at started walking, her three younger siblings following behind her and the little sparkling unzipping part of the bag to peak out at the current surroundings.

#######

-At Hoover Dam—

It was late in the evening now, around nine almost ten o'clock when Optimus woke up from recharge, looking around he saw the rest of his soldiers slowly getting up as well. Ratchet got up and went over to Jazz and Bee making sure Bee was steady enough to walk on his own and that Jazz was still functioning properly, while Ironhide made his way over prime.

"You think the humans had any luck finding that girl?" Ironhide asked

"Hopefully we must pray that the remaining decepticons have not yet got wind of this" Optimus replied with as he crossed his arms and watched the interaction between his CMO and youngest soldier. Suddenly the lights in the current room started flashing and a siren noise started going off, the autobots could hear shouting from the humans in the next room over, "something's wrong" said Optimus as he started to walk to the control room – the room they were in earlier with Lennox and the others. "Captain" Optimus said as he saw Lennox with some other men, trying to keep the panic at a low

"What's going on?" Asked Ratchet, Lennox sighed as he saw the bots approach him

"someone is hacking the mainframe, we can't get them out and we can't work out what their looking for" he explained.

Simmons on the other hand was up on the balcony with the men at the computers "Can someone please explain to me as to why no one can catch this bloody hacker!" Yelled Simmons, frustration starting to take over. The young Aussie Maggie was currently at the computers as well with Glen helping to try and stop the hacker

"I've got good news and bad news" Maggie yelled over her shoulder to Simmons while typing away at the computer simultaneously.

"We'll give us the good news first" commanded Keller as he arrived on scene with Sam and Mikaela following behind. "And someone turn off those dam sirens" he yelled to no one in particular and within seconds the sirens stopped.

"Good news, it isn't a decepticon" confirmed Maggie as she got up and went towards Keller

"you sure?" Asked Optimus.

"I was there to analyse the hacks of Qatar and and of Air Force one that were done by decepticons, this, however is human." Explained Maggie

"and the bad news?" Keller asked

"Whoever it is is seriously good, Glen is the best of the best when it comes to hacking, I've seen him do it first hand however he is seriously struggling to keep up with whoever this is, their able to hack through our systems while being able to completely cover themselves, we can't trace it back to its source." Maggie explained and to prove her point she turned to look at Glen who was typing away furiously at the keyboard trying to keep up with the hacker, however he suddenly stopped. "Glen, what's wrong" Maggie asked as she saw her friend stop typing

"He's gone" mumbled Glen

"what do mean gone" Simmons asked

"he's gone the hacker, he's withdrawn from the mainframe" explained Glen as he took off his glasses and started to massage his left hand which had started going numb.

"Was anything taken?" Asked Optimus as he and his men watched what was going on

"um… No" Glen said, rather surprised at that, expecting at least something. He scanned his computer again "no..wait… The hacker didn't take anything but did leave something, systems checked it no virus no nothing, completely safe." Glen said as typed a few more things down.

"You positive about this" asked Maggie

"sure as can be Mags, to be honest what the hacker left was some sort of email, however what's worrying is what he's labelled it as" Glen replied "he labelled it to the autobots" he said as turned to face Keller. The autobots looked at each other confusion written all over their faces, obviously having no idea who this could be.

Keller stood in thought before he looked at Glen "open it" he simply said, Glen turned and clicked on the email and brought it up to the big screen so that everyone could see and started to read out the email…

HELLO America! And autobots!  
You don't know me but I know all about you Yes you Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz and Bee  
I know all about you guys and the whole Mission city fiasco with the cube and Megatron.  
Look I need your help I need you to meet me at midnight at the abandoned group of warehouses in the East Part of Mission city.  
Trust me this isn't a trap, I'm an autobot loyalist all the way though if you need proof then click on the attachment Below,  
I believe Lennox and Epps will find it amusing ;) Sorry Glen for giving you a hard time with the hacking but I needed to make sure you couldn't trace me  
See ya later Lightning Xx

"Wait, I got out hacked by a chick?!" Exclaimed Glen,

"Do you know about this Lightning?" Keller asked Optimus as he turned to face the giant.

"Negative" responded Prime "As far as we know we have no ally by the name of Lightning" he explained.

"Well whoever Lightning is she knows you, what's the attachment?" Will asked as he turned from the autobots back to Glen.

"not sure hold on" said Glen as he went to click on the attachment. Suddenly a video clip started to play on the big screen

"Is that... us?" Asked Jazz as he pointed to the screen and sure enough the video showed the five autobots surrounding sector seven from earlier when they had taken Sam and Mikaela from his home, Jazz started to chuckle as he recognised the scene that was playing "dude this bit was brill" he said to Lennox and Epps, who both turned to watch the screen. Bee made some beeping noises as he hid his face in his servos, Prime, Ratchet and Ironhide all had small smiles on their face as the memory played back in their mind. Within seconds both Lennox and Epps where full on laughing, they saw the video and watched as Bee had 'pissed' on Simmons, most of the soldiers standing around had started sniggering at it, unfortunately Simmons was still in the room and had completely turned red in embarrassment at the video mentally thinking that this girl is going to pay when he finds her. Optimus cleared his voice to get the attention of Lennox and Epps before turning to Keller

"Now we have a new situation on our hands, at the time of this event there was no one around and no one standing near me with a camera either for this to have been filmed." He explained.

"So what should we do?" Asked Ironhide.

Optimus pondered before he sighed "we go to this meeting sight tonight and determine if this lighting is a threat or not" Jazz pumped his fist in the air

"yeah, field trip I can finally test my wheels" he exclaimed in happiness.

Keller sighed and looked over to Lennox and Epps and pointed at them "I want you to go with them and some other men from your unit as well just in case, having cars driving themselves won't be taken lightly round here" Keller explained.

"Yes sir" they responded back with

"Sir, if I may. That may not be necessary" explained Ratchet "I have the technology for us to project a solidified image of your species so we fit in" he continued but Optimus then explained in simpler terms, as Ratchet had confused Keller with all his scientific terms, simple explaining that they were able to project a human looking image to blend in better.

"My statement still stands, I want them with you, just in case" Keller said, despite that reassurance he didn't want to take any chances.

"Alright, we have just less then a few hours before midnight, autobots prepare to transform and roll out" Optimus said as he turned to his comrades who all transformed. Lennox and Epps went straight for Ironhide while some of their men went to an extra car ready, still a tad nervous about being around giant aliens. Once everyone was ready the autobots started their engine and drove out of Hoover dam, Optimus first while the other followed behind, on their way to the abandoned warehouses to meet Lightning.


	4. Creepy Warehouses

Chapter 4: creepy warehouses

Lightnings POV:

 _'Primus, and I thought that the twins were trouble makers. We've only been walking for twenty minutes and yet we've had to stop several times cos Lily-Ann saw something in the shop window, Angel then needed the bathroom and that took a good ten minutes finding somewhere and finally Oliver almost got into a fight with some kid that bumped into him and didn't apologise…really? I'm literally starting to get a headache because of these three, don't get me wrong I love them to bits but there are some points I just want to scream bloody murder'_.

"Light, you sure this is the place?" Angel asked as we stood in front of a load of abandoned warehouses, she looked a little uncertain. I placed my hand on the rocky door and slowly pushed it open, a loud creaking sound as it was pushed open enveloped the current silence surrounding us

"Unstable infrastructure, dark and Cold with who knows how many bugs are crawling around, heck a serial killer could live here… Yep definitely at the right place" I said as I walked through the door

"light!" Exclaimed Angel as they ran in after me. The warehouse was quite large and empty the windows were bordered up, which is probably a good thing, we made our way to the centre of the building and literally threw our bags to the ground. Don't worry I let Echo get out first before dropping her bag.

"Right, I'll look for some firewood then" said Oliver as he stretched his arms over his head "it's gonna get real cold soon" he continued as he walked back outside. I started rummaging through the bags and found my sisters jacket before handing it over to her

"put this on before you get ill again" I said as I handed the jacket to Lily, who was grateful for the extra layer before sitting down next to the bags. I looked over to Angel who just shrugged her shoulders and went to sit next to Lily, I shortly followed afterwards I didn't realise how tired I had gotten from walking "Echo don't go to far" I said over my shoulder to the little sparkling that was currently exploring our new surroundings

"Ok, Light" she said before she started exploring again. It had been only a few minutes before Oliver turned up with some firewood, some of it were real tree branches and that while a majority of it were wooden planks

"yo, Light give me a hand would ya?" He asked me

"sure" I said as I got up off the ground and took about half the pile from his arms "Baka, you didn't need to carry it all in one go" I said as I realised that he had brought a lot more than he could of actually carried, he shrugged his shoulders and replied back saying he couldn't be arsed to do two trips. _'_ _Lazy arse'_ I thought. After finally getting the fire started we huddled around the fire, Lily on the left of me Angel on my right and Oliver sat on the opposite side of the fire from me. Echo had finished exploring and was now settled sitting in my lap watching the fire with curious optics. "Don't touch" I said as I pulled her servo away from the fire " it's hot, you'll hurt yourself" I explained, she looked at me for a sec before nodding her head in understanding and went back to just watching it.

"Seriously Light?" Oliver exclaimed "she's a frigging robot, like fire is gonna hurt her"

"True she's a robot, but Sparklings are a lot more fragile then grown up cybertronian and their armour isn't as strong so I'm not taking any chances" I retorted back, my motherly instincts were kicking in.

"Moving on people" Angel interrupted "so Light what exactly do you want me to do" she asked me

"well" I explained "we don't really have a way to get to Hoover dam or pass all the security which has probably doubled since the previous events and so I thought if we can't go there let's bring the autobots here" I paused as made sure the kids understood me "I want you to hack the mainframe of Hoover dam, no I don't want you to take anything I just need you to get their attention, Glen is probably there and he's a hacker himself so you need to be careful." I continued. Angel, nodded her head in understanding, I could already see the gears going round in her mind on how's she's going to access the firewalls and get past their defences. "All I need you to do is leave an email for me then withdraw from the mainframe" I finished.

"That's it?" Asked Oliver "what's gonna stop them from just deleting the email?" He asked.

"Easy, the email is going to be addressed to the autobots, asking them to meet us here tonight at midnight." I explained.

"Ok" angel said, deep in thought "what's going to make them trust you and actually come here?"

"we have my laptop right?" I said, angel and Oliver both nodded their heads "well I have all three films on my laptop, so I was gonna send them a clip from the first film, what better way to attract some autobots then to show them a clips of themselves being filmed when to them there was no one there to actually film it, like the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat'" I finished explaining.

"That might just work" Angel said "pass me your laptop, I'm gonna need to do several updates and defence systems before I try to hack the mainframe" she said. I reached into the bag next to me and passed her over my green laptop. I watched as she opened it up and started typing down some things, gotta love having a 13year old sister who's a brainiac "give me a few hours and we should be ready to go" angel said to me without looking away from the screen.

I looked over to see Lily completely bored, doesn't surprise me she is only ten years old "psstt" I said as I looked over to Lily, she looked up at me curiously, "your DS is the the backpack" I said as I watched a massive grin form on her face

"YES!" She yelled as she took off towards the backpack. As I watched Lily take off I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Echo was still sitting on my lap but was fiddling with something.

"What you got there Hun?" I asked, Echo jumped as she didn't notice me watching her, clasped her hands together and held them close to her chasis "Echo?" I said again a little bit more sternly, she looked at me before she held her hand out, within her palms was a small piece of scrap metal about 5cm long, I gasped as I realised this wasn't just scrap metal but a piece of the all spark. "Echo, how did you get this" I asked Echo whimpered and turned away from me. "Oh, Echo" I realised why she started acting like that "I'm not angry Hun, I just want to know where you got this from" I explained as I rubbed her back in small circles trying to comfort her.

She sniffled once before speaking "after-after the fight with the big robots" she started "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but but I had this urge that I had to pick it up" she said on the verge of crying, fearing that she was in trouble, I brought her in for a hug as I tucked her helm under my chin

"Oh you silly sparkling, I'm not mad at you Hun, no one is. But do you know what that is?" I asked as I pointed to the shard. She shook her head sideways. I sighed. "That hunny was part of the all spark, the thing that gives life to all cybertronians, beings like you baby." I explained as I nudged my head with hers before continuing "that's why those robots from earlier where fighting, they both wanted the all spark the red optics, the meanies wanting it for evil while the blue optic robots wanted to protect it, however it was destroyed. you are holding one of the last bits of that all spark" I finished explaining.

Echo's optics dimmed as she started thinking before she looked up at me and said "I want to be a good guy, I protect all spark", just as she said that her optics started to change colour. The purple was getting lighter and lighter until they turned into a beautiful light blue shade. I laughed as I realised that Echo has just stated that's she gonna be an autobot.

"Hey guys, guess what?" I yelled out, getting the attention of my three siblings without waiting for them to answer I continued "Echo's chosen to be an autobot",

"seriously?" Lily-Ann asked as she paused her game,

"bout time" mumbled Oliver as he started fiddling with his phone again. I chuckled before looking down at the sparkling,

"can I see it again" I asked Echo. She smiled at me before she reached out to my left hand, opened it up so my hand was facing Palm up and placed the shard in my hand. I'll admit I was a bit worried when she did, I remembered when Sam did it in the next film and it engraved all the information inside his mind, but nothing happened. Or so I thought … The shard starting glowing but unlike Sam where it sent out that energy burst in his home, it just glowed, it felt like it was vibrating in my hand. I don't know what was wrong but as it did that I had this feeling of déjà vu, like it was trying to tell me something, it was really weird however all of a sudden wisps of gold tendrils shot out and wrapped themselves up my arm, I yelped as I stood up from the contact, Echo had fallen off my lap and by this point all three siblings stopped what there where doing and panic when they saw why I had reacted when I did

Light!" Oliver yelled as he dropped his phone to the floor and ran over to me. He grabbed the shard and threw it behind him. As soon as the shard had left my hand the gold tendrils had vanished.

"Are you alight?" Asked Angel as she started looking over my arm, Lily went to Echo and picked her up off the ground. I think I was still momentarily dazed, when the tendrils touched me I was expecting pain, that's why I yelped but there was nothing just this warmth, it reminded me of home and as soon as Oliver tore the shard away I felt empty it was if the all spark was calling out to me. Shaking my head I turned to see Angels worried face

"I'm fine…I think" I said

"you think?" She asked totally not convinced that I was ok, neither did I all I knew was was that I needed that shard.

"I know this sounds crazy but I need that shard" I said as I looked at Angel trying to show her I was serious about this

"what!" Oliver yelled, a look of disbelief showing on his face

"I wasn't hurt" I tried to explain "I reacted that way cos I was expecting the same thing to happen when Sam touched his shard,okay" I finished as I walked to where Oliver had thrown it.

"Light…" Oliver trailed off, I forget he's just protective of us as I am of them

"Oliver, trust me" I said, he looked at me and slumped his shoulders in defeat when he realised I wasn't going to back down. I smiled before I reached down and picked up the shard with my right hand this time and left lying flat in my palm. And once again within seconds the gold tendrils came out and wrapped themselves around my wrist and slowly up my arm, there wasn't any pain it was just a bit tingly. Soon the tendrils started going further reaching across my chest to my left arm and down my legs. Once the tendrils had literally wrapped themselves round my body the shard started hovering in my hand and slowly floated up in front of my before two more gold tendrils shot out of the shard and wrapped round my neck forming some sort of chain that was connecting to the shard. As soon as the two tendrils had morphed together, there was a flash of light, momentarily blinding me so I shut my eyelids and held my hands over my eyes

"LIGHT!" I heard my siblings scream. I waited a few seconds before I removed my hands and opened my eyes the tendrils that were once wrapped around my body were gone apart from the one tendril that morphed together around my neck and at the end of the chain was the all spark shard.

"uhh… What just happened?" Asked Lily-Ann as she kept staring at what happened

"I'm not too entirely sure sis" replied Angel, who was just as confused

"How do you feel Light" my brother asked me. I stared at my hands for a few seconds before clenching them together

"I've never felt better" I honestly replied with, I had no idea what the all spark did to me though. However I turned to my right and looked at this pile of debris that was just lying there. I'm not quite sure what happened next, it was if someone was telling me what to do… No wait it was if I already knew what to do. Raising my left arm out towards the debris, I took a few breaths before focusing on my target… The debris. Next thing I knew those tendrils that were wrapped around my left arm appeared again and small sparks of electricity were flickering over my arm, I could feel the energy I could hear it waiting to be told what to do, I closed my eyes again and mentally thought of the electricity forming a small ball of energy in my mind. I opened my eyes and saw that the electricity had done exactly what I thought. Without hesitating I fired the energy ball into the debris and watched it explode in front of me, granted it was a small explosion but big enough to destroy whatever was in the small pile of rubbish. I watched as the gold tendrils disappeared before I lowered my arm, released a breath I didn't realise I was holding and turned to face four very shocked faces, I chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of my neck "umm…" I started, I wasn't quite sure how to explain what happened.

Lucky for me Lily broke the silence first "that was totally AWESOME!" She yelled and started blabbering on about how cool it was, Angel just stared her brain trying to compute what happened and Oliver just stared. I was a bit worried about what he thought.

"Well" he started "at least we have another reason to call you Lightning now" he said. And I laughed, glad my family wasn't freaking out too much. This is gonna be a long night I thought.

######

Normal POV: It had been a few hours since Lightnings interactions with the all spark shard and that lovely little explosion she showed off but it seemed her family was taking it well, a little confused by it but with weird things happening All the time because of lightning they were used to it now…sort of.

"Arghh" Angel exclaimed as she ponded her fist on the ground, she's spent the whole time working on the laptop but it just wasn't doing what she wanted,

"what's up?" Asked Lightning as she went and lied down on her stomach next to her younger sister, the 'all spark necklace' still hanging around her neck, she refuses to take it off now.

"Your stupid laptop won't calibrate with the algorithm I want to set up on here, without I can't hack the mainframes or get past the firewalls" Angel explained, rubbing her tired face, it was nearing nine o'clock in the evening and was starting to feel the fatigue, think about it the kids got up went to school, came home and watched a movie then went through portal which landed in the early hours of the morning, the poor child's gone with over 24 hours of any sleep. Lightning thought for a sec before speaking

"let me see" she asked as she held her hand on top of the keyboard, once again the gold tendrils appeared over her hand and seeped into the laptop. _'I don't think I'm ever gonna get used to that'_ thought Angel as she watched her older sister, "try now" said Lightning as she pulled her hand away. Angel sighed and tried applying the algorithm that she's been trying to upload for the past few hours or so, however unlike all the other times this time it actually worked. Angel just gaped at the computer screen before turning to her sister

"what did you do?" She asked, light just shrugged her shoulders

"not sure really, it was like someone was telling me what to do" light explained before she got up and went over to her youngest sister who had fallen asleep by the fire, Light grabbed another jacket and smiled as she saw that Echo had also curled up next to Lily, placing the jacket over the youngest two she placed a kiss on the top of their heads before heading back next to Angel.

"Right then, I'm ready when you are" said Angel as she turned to Lightning, the algorithm was done, the email was ready with the attachment with it. Now she just needed Lights nod of approval.

"Let's get this show on the go then" said Light as she pumped her fist in the air. With that Angel typed a few buttons and started the hack. _I hope this works_ prayed Lightning as she watched her sister work.


	5. Sector Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey All, 
> 
> I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. Honestly, I just haven't had the chance to do anything however since my time at uni is slowly coming to a close - I only have two essays, a dissertation and a presentation to do - come April I will be a free woman and it also means I can start writing and updating more. So here it is Chapter 5.

 

Chapter 5: Sector Seven?

Normal POV:

"And~~ we are done," said Angel, releasing a sigh of relief, she stretched her hands out in front of her before standing up.

"So you left the email in a place they will find it right?" Asked Lightning, who was still lying on the floor. She had spent the past half hour with her younger sister watching her work.

"Yep," Angel replied with before letting a big yawn and looked over to Lily-Ann and Echo who were still asleep on the floor next to the fire.

"Why don't you get some sleep Hun" Lightning suggested as she watched Angel stumble a bit from being so exhausted

"Good idea" mumbled Angel before she found a spot near Lily and Echo, falling within seconds.

Lightning smiled in content as she watched the three girls (femme included) sleep before a loud crash came from the far end of the warehouse. "What in the name of Primus are you doing?!" she asked curiously. Looking over in time to see her brother throw some wooden planks onto a bigger pile of rubbish making a loud crash noise. "Shhh" quickly scrambling up from the ground and marching her way over to her little brother "are you trying to wake them up?" she asked glancing over to the girls sleeping, hoping that they hadn't been woken up.

"Activate the All Spark again," said Oliver,  grabbing another plank of wood

"Huh?" Light asked in confusion.

"We're gonna practice your 'powers'" Oliver explained turning to face his sister "You're not the only one who's read fanfics sis, and I want to make sure there isn't going to be any nasty side effects and make sure that you can control it" he explained.

Light sighed, "okay, what do you want me to do?" She asked as she made her way over to Oliver

"I want to see how good your aim is. So, go over there and practice shooting this pile of crap," he said as he pointed to a part of the warehouse which was about 30 meters from the 'target.'

Lightning nodded and headed over to the said spot while taking off her grey shirt so that she was only in her black vest top as well as taking off the beanie and tying her hair back in a high ponytail. " You ready bro?" she asked,

Oliver nodded "hit it with all you've got," he said before moving far out of the way.

Lightning smirked as she raised her right arm, watching in awe as the gold tendrils formed along her arm again "let's do this" she said before shooting a ball of electricity at the pile.

…

It's been almost an hour and a half since they started to practice shooting and in that time they found that Lightning could morph the electricity into anything that she could think. So far her favourite forms were the katana (a type of sword) and her electro balls (that's what she decided to name her balls of electricity from earlier). They also found out that Light could teleport herself from one place to another, the furthest she was able to teleport was almost a hundred meters away from her original spot. However they soon realized that the longer Lightning used the All Spark, the quicker her energy was drained, several times they had to stop for her to take a breather. Fortunately enough for the older two siblings, the three girls had been asleep the whole time and had yet to wake up by the time that they were done practicing.

"How are you feeling sis?" Oliver asked as he glanced down at his oldest sister, who was currently sprawled out on the floor in exhaustion

"I feel like I've just run twenty marathons" Lightning replied with, not even having the energy to open her eyes

"here," he said as he passed a bottle of water to her "

thanks" she mumbled before slowly sitting up and downing the whole bottle "much better" she sighed as she felt the cooling liquid rushing down her throat.

"Mmmmm" Lily mumbled as she woke up, gaining the attention of the two oldest.

"Welcome to the land of the living" chuckled Oliver as he sat down next to Lightning. It wasn't long till Echo and Angel both woke up as well, Echo immediately moved to sit in Lightning's lap while Angel just stood up and stretched

"what I miss?" she asked.

"Nothing much" replied Oliver, he checked his phone "it's quarter to twelve soAutobotsobots will be here soon" he explained

"bout time" replied Angel.

"Right then, grab your bags, so we're ready to leave," said Lightning as she stood up, manoeuvring Echo so that she was sitting comfortably on Lights left shoulder.

"Hold up," said Oliver as he held his hand up in motion for the others to stop

"what's wrong," Angel asked cautiously, noting how Oliver suddenly tensed

"Light you hear that?" asked Oliver, completely ignoring Angels' question and watched as Light focused on their surroundings

"shit" exclaimed Lightning once she heard a car door slam "someone's here."

"how do we know it's not the bots?" Asked Lily as she started to scoot over closer to Angel.

"Because you would probably hear the bots transforming, They aren't that subtle" replied Lightning. It was only a matter of seconds before suddenly the door was kicked open and a bunch of soldiers charged in with guns, about thirty odd men. Echo jumped down and went to hid in Angel backpack while Lightning stood protectively in front of the girls, and Oliver stood to the side with a gun which he grabbed out of his bag.

"MEN! Weapons down" said a young man as he approached the group of children, guessing he was the one in charge as the other men followed his order. The guy was no older than thirty years old; he wore a black uniform similar to sector seven, had very short black hair which was tainted with grey strands and was at least a head and a half taller then Light herself. "Sorry for the scare, my men don't seem to have any manners when it comes to ladies," he said as he stood in front of Lightning.

"Who are you?" Lightning asked, still in a defense position, she didn't trust this man at all, something inside her was telling her to run as fast as she can away from the man.

"Oh pardon my manners, I'm Lucas, captain of team Alpha from sector seven. We're here on orders to collect you and take you back to base" Lucas said as he stepped towards Lightning and the children…

 - - Meanwhile with the Autobots- - 

"Yo dude how much longer" complained Epps, who was currently sitting within Ironhide and was bored out of his mind, they've been driving for a few hours now, well Hide was anyway, Epps and Lennox just sat there quietly.

"We should be approaching our destination in roughly ten minutes," said Optimus, his voice coming through Hide's radio. Turns out that as the Autobots are in their alt mode they could communicate through the radio.

"Man I'm bored" complained Epps once again, "so what do you think of this Lightning chick then cap?" he asked turning towards his captain, who seemed to be in deep thought. Unfortunately, Will hadn't heard him so he leant towards Will's face "EARTH TO WILL!",

"Woah, what happened" exclaimed Will as he was pulled back from his thoughts by his lieutenant shouting in his ear.

"What do you think of this Lightning chick" Epps repeated calmly like he hadn't just shouted in his friend's ear.

"To be perfectly honest I have no idea however…" Lennox trailed off once again

"However what?" Ratchet asked it seems that all the Autobots overheard Epps and Lennox's conversation and Jazz may or may have not laughed when he heard Epps shouting at Will.

"Well" Will continued "I'm just wondering, what If this Lightning chick is actually that girl I saw earlier, the one in Mission city. Think about it I see a girl with an Autobot tattoo and is speaking Cybertronian terminology and then not even a few hours later we get some email from a girl who knows about you guys, I think they are the same person." 

It was silent for a few minutes as the Autobots thought over what Lennox said "if this is true, then we've also got three kids on our hands as well" said Epps.

"We'll worry about that when we hit that bridge but for now get ready we are about to arrive at our destinations" Ironhide pointed out as he slowly pulled to a stop outside the group of warehouses. Will and Lennox got out and watched as the extra truck with the other soldiers turned up.

"Right, so how we gonna go about with this then" asked Epps as he checked his gun was loaded.

"This would be the perfect time to try my new holoforms out," said Ratchet as he transformed into his bi-pedal mode.

"Ya sur' bout that?" Jazz asked cautiously as the rest of them transformed as well.

"Of course I'm sure" snapped Ratchet as he fiddled with something on his right arm. "Just press that button" Ratchet motioned with his arm, the other Autobots followed his lead and soon there was a bright flash of light, Lennox and the other men shielded their eyes until the light died down and then had to to do a double take, in front of them where no longer five Autobots but five men instead.

"Dude~~, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Asked Epps as he rubbed his eyes in disbelief,

Lennox just nodded "how did you guys…?" he asked as he pointed towards them.

"Nanotechnology" explained one of the guys, probably Ratchet as he started talking in science terms again. Ratchet was in his mid 40's, with very short dark grey hair, and was wearing jeans a yellow/ greenish shirt and a white coat. The man next to him was most likely Ironhide, again looking in his mid 40's maybe a tad bit younger and was very muscular, had short black hair with a scar running down the right side of his face starting just under his right eye down to his jaw line and was wearing jeans, a black shirt and a leather jacket.

On Hide's other side was jazz, just slightly smaller then the other guys and looked around mid 20's. Jazz had very dark skin and black hair, he was also wearing jeans and a grey almost silver like the shirt as well and a pair of black sunglasses. The final two were Optimus and Bumblebee, Optimus was of average height and looked to be around 30 years old. He had short black hair, and was wearing jeans a black jacket and his shirt seemed to be blue with red flames along the bottom of it. And finally was Bumblebee, the youngest of the group if Will remembered correctly, he looked to be around 18 maybe 19 years old, and smaller then the others but just taller then Jazz, he had Blonde hair with black tips, a yellow shirt and a black zip up hoody and jeans.

"Right" said Will as he finally processed what he was looking at. "not the weirdest thing I've seen, lets start searching for this Lightning then"' he said as the small group started to walk through the group of abandoned warehouses, however by the time they walked past the third one they started to lose hope

"what if da lady ain't here?" Asked Jazz as he quickly peeked into the warehouse he walked past.'

"she's got to be" grumbled Ironhide "I didn't come all the way out here for nothin'", Ironhide had his gun out ready in case of an attack. Suddenly there was a loud crash like sound that came from the next warehouse,

"defence positions" whispered Lennox as he got down in a crouching position. The Autobots – now turned human – stayed behind while Lennox's team slowly approached the door, Epps stood in front of the door ready to kick it open. Lennox held his hand up and started silently counting down but just when he got to one the door swung up and Epps was tackled by a little girl. "Don't fire" yelled Lennox.

Epps was lying on his back, momentarily winded from being tackled by the girl "what the….?" Epps started

"please don't hurt me" the girl cried as she sat up, tears streaming down her face "I don't know anything about the Autobots," she said as she continued to cry, everyone froze at what she said.

"did she just say…" Lennox trailed off, glancing at the now human Autobots. The little girl quickly scrambled off of Epps and tried to run

"hold up"Bee said, being the first one to react to the little girl, it seems that while Bee was in his 'human' form he was able to talk fine, he quickly caught up to the little girl topped her from running "don't worry" Bee said as he gently held the girl in his arms, crouching down on the ground so he was at the same height as her "no one is going to hurt you, we're here to help" he explained.

The girl slowly stopped crying and was only sniffling a bit. "Really?" She asked

"really, really," said Bee as he formed a small smile, glad that she wasn't crying as much now. "My names Bumblebee, what's yours?" He asked,

The young girl wiped the remaining tears away with the sleeve of her shirt before replying "Lily-Ann" she looked down before her eyes widened

"wait…your Bee?" She asked Bee chuckled

"yep," he said. Just as he said he noticed the others slowly approaching, Bee turned towards them and smiled, he placed his left arm around Lily-Ann's shoulders "Lily-Ann" he started, going from left to right "meet Ratchet, Ironhide, Optimus Prime and Jazz. Guys meet Lily-Ann" he finished

"wait, how are you alive?" she asked as she pointed to Jazz "Megatron ripped you in half."

"It's a long story little one," said Ratchet as he knelt down in front of Lily "but for now can you tell me what happened and why you thought we would hurt you?" he asked while he gingerly checked her over for any injuries.

Lily took a deep breath before starting "I was with my brother and sisters in the warehouse, when these men appeared, they said they were with sector seven but they weren't from sector seven and my sister knew that cos they started asking about you guys but sis wouldn't talk and they threatened sis and then sis punched one of them and they started fighting, then my big sis and big bro started to fight and they told me and my other big sis to run but I got lost and then I saw you guys and now I'm here" she finished rather quickly.

"What's your big sister's name?" asked Bee

"Lightning" replied Lily-Ann.

"Ah, I recognise you now" exclaimed Will, slamming his fist into his palm, realising he recognised the young girl.

"huh?" 

"Your that little girl that was with hat older girl from earlier, the one with purple hair and had the Autobot tattoo" Will pointed out

Lily's eyes widened as she recognised him to be the soldier back in Mission city earlier "oh, that was you. I remember that.

"Hold up," said Epps "can we please remember that this Lightning chick is fighting off some guys who are claiming they are from sector seven."

"ah shit" exclaimed Will as he rubbed his temples, this was getting more and more complicated by the minute.

"Do you know which warehouse you were in?" Optimus asked, Lily, unfortunately, shook her no "I just ran I wasn't looking where I was going" she explained as she looked down in despair.

"Ah, now what do we have here?" an unknown voice filled the silence, Lily felt her blood go cold when she heard that voice. Everyone else turned around to see a group of about twenty odd men with their guns ready. The man – Lucas from earlier- stepped forward " just hand over the girl and we'll be on our way" he said as he held his right arm out. Lily whimpered and automatically hid behind Bee who stood in front of her protectively

"go fuck yourself" Epps spat out at him, Lennox and the other men held up their guns.

"Now now, let's not get hasty, she doesn't have a choice. If she does not, then, well we'll kill her family," he said, a smirk forming on his face, Bee growled, while Lily's eyes narrowed, all the other bots stood in a protective stance as well

"your lying" Lily said she moved away from Bee running to the front of the group

"oh really?" Lucas laughed, before throwing a grey shirt on the ground. Lily's eyes widened that was Light's shirt "then what's this"

"No" she mumbled, just cos it was her top doesn't mean anything "your lying! YOUR LYING!" She yelled again, tears threatening to fall. Nonononono, it doesn't mean anything she tried to tell herself

"Ha lying?! That bitch is dead, and if you don't want your brother or sister to die I suggest you hand yourself over" Lucas demanded

"No, Lightning would never die, she promised" cried Lily, the tears finally falling

"cap, we're outnumbered" Epps whispered to Lennox,

"what about the bots?" asked Lennox,

"we can't transform back into our bi-pedal mode for another ten minutes; it's taking some time for our bodies to get used to our human bodies" Ratchet piped in

"well, we're screwed then" Epps stated, mentally getting ready for a fight.

"NO!" Lily-Ann shouted in disbelief "LIGHTNING!" She screamed at the top of her lungs for her older sister "my sister would never leave me, and she wouldn't lose to someone like you!" she stated proudly, she was mentally proud of herself for not stumbling that last part out.

"Lily-Ann" mumbled Bee, unsure of what he could do as his human form meant he was currently unarmed.

With a nod from Lucas on of his men stalked towards the little girl "

"No," she said again in disbelief "Light promised me she would always be there and she will be…LIGHTNING!" She screamed again. The soldier raised his fist, ready to strike the girl. Lily forced her eyes shut, as she waited for the pain.

"Lily-Ann" yelled Bee as he tried to reach her, the others freezing in fear as they watched the soldier.

Lily, after a few seconds, opened her eyes after she realised the pain never hit, looking up she smiled and released the breath of air she was holding "Lightning" she whispered.

Lennox smiled in relief "well I guess we found Lightning then" he commented, Bee and the rest of the Autobots looked on in amazement because in between Lily and the soldier was Lightning, she held the soldier's right fist in her right fist.

She looked worse for wear, her jeans were ripped in many places and seemed to have lost her shoes on the way as she was now barefoot (she still had her socks on) as well as her ripped vest her hair was disheveled. But the worse part was the amount of blood that covered her. Her right arm had blood dripping down it, and she had blood dripping down the right side of her face from a small head wound, her clothes themselves were also covered with blood and dirt. She was looking down, so her fringe was covering her eyes, but if you did see them, you could see them burning with rage. She lifted her left leg up 90% before swinging around anticlockwise and kicking the soldier in the stomach with enough force to send him back flying past the rest of Lucas' soldiers; the soldier landed on his back skidding another few meters before stopping and didn't get up. He was completely knocked out. Light brought her leg down again before raising her head, a smirk forming on her face

"so?" She asked, glaring towards the soldiers "which of you bastards am I beating first?". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, I will try and get the others up as soon as possible. Don't forget to Kudos or comment   
> Ariaroze95 out.  
> x

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys this is chapter one, the first ten or so chapters are already done so i'll be posting them all within a couple of days from each other.   
> Also I have a deviantart under the name of Aria Roze which has a couple of the Oc's already drawn up if you wanna check them out :)
> 
> aria out  
> xx


End file.
